The Tales of Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc
by Cynthia Cross
Summary: What if Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't there to save Paris time and time again? What if Le Papillon created heroes to try to defeat Paris' infamous villians - Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc? "If you don't behave, Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc will terrorize the city even more than usual! You don't want that do you?"
1. i

**The scene opens showing the skyline as it zooms in to the kidz+ building, Mireille and Aurore are getting out of a limo.**

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" The television host Alec almost yelled into the microphone enthusiastically. The crowd is loudly chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names, each young girl clearly having established their own fanbase throughout Paris.

The two girls smiled, laughed and waved at their fans in the extensively packed crowd.

Alec continued on with his upbeat and animated personality as he spoke to the viewers, "We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message rates apply,"

* * *

"Manon! I told you to give that back!"

A flustered teenage girl by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been trying to control the little one she was babysitting. However, she was obviously failing at keeping this child's behavior tolerable.  
"But I want to be a fashion designer too!" The girl, Manon, yelled out as Marinette tried to grab her. She was growing very annoyed and was losing patience. Marinette chased her around, but was too late as Manon jumped away, causing Marinette to dive into the sofa. A thought suddenly popped into her head, a way to get the small girl to behave.  
 **"If you don't behave, Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc will terrorize the city even more than usual!** You don't want that do you?" The small one instantly stopped in her tracks, Marinette's phone in her hand as she was going to vote for the KIDZ+ Weather Girl competition. Manon looked as if she would burst into tears any second. A wicked smirk grew upon Marinette's lips as she had seen Manon's horrified expression. She walked over casually, snatching her phone away from little Manon.

 **D O N G**

The doorbell sounded, the vile smirk on Marinette's face disappearing instantly. Everyone believed she was a nice and pleasant young woman, but they didn't truly know her. Marinette gained her composure, putting on a mask that had been there for many years. She opened the door, a fake but believable smile plastered to her lips.  
"Mademoiselle Chamack! You are here to pick up little Manon I presume?" Manon's mother just nodded, mouthing her apologies as she was on the phone for work. Manon ran to her mother, hugging her legs, too scared to say or do anything else but leave. Marinette smiled sweetly, waving goodbye while she shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, the beautiful and friendly smile that was covering Marinette's lips like a mask melted away. A buzzing erupted in Marinette's hand, startling her. She looked down and remembered her phone was in her hand. It was Alya. Alya was a 'friend' to Marinette. A friend to the fake Marinette, not the real Marinette. It read;  
 _'Hey girl! Come to the park! There's a certain someone here ; )'_  
Marinette let out an irritated huff. She couldn't ignore the text or else Alya would be onto something. Or maybe she wouldn't. Either way, she decided to go, texting back;  
 _'Really? I'll be there right away! x3'_

Marinette grabbed her purse and her usual coat, looking out the window of a peaceful Paris- _how unfortunate_. She then turned back to the door, slamming it behind her, a vile smile growing on her lips.

 _ **...How Unfortunate...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello there reader! Thank you so much for getting this far! If you like this and want more, please favorite, comment, and share! I would appreciate it if this got around, I am very passionate about writing and really want to run with this idea. Lastly, I really hoped you enjoyed this and want more! I spent a lot of time on this and hopefully you appreciate it. Again, thanks so much and I hope to be writing another one of these A/Ns soon!  
Ciao~!_


	2. ii

**The scene returns to the KIDZ+ Weather Girl competition.**

"This is the moment we've been waiting for," The overly dramatic host, Alec, nearly shouted into the microphone. "the viewers at home have made their decision," The two competing girls glanced at each other and then the crowd, their eyes taken over by a look of anticipation. "and the new KIDZ+ Weather Girl is…," the blonde, Aurore, looked over at Mireille, her competitor, and gave a heartfelt smile.

 _"Aurore Beauréal!"_

The blonde with simple pigtails simply stood there in wonder. Her body frozen as the crowd cheered her on, even her now former competitor laughed and gave her a hand. Her face exploded with elation. Her baby blue eyes engulfed in exhilaration. Her lips broke into a huge smile completely genuine, but it was instantly covered by her hands. Her knees almost giving out as she saw everyone give her an extensively lengthy round of applause.

* * *

"The vibrations are strong, I can feel the extensive delight and euphoria. Her emotions are strong. Maybe even strong enough to defeat Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc! Such wonderful conditions for my Tenshi. I shall keep an eye on this girl,"

* * *

"Come on girl! We are going to stroll over there looking casual as if we were just passing by. You can do this!" Alya pressed on, encouraging Marinette, oblivious to her fake self. Marinette sported a fake nervousness, trying her best to keep up her facade from fading away, but she didn't worry much. She had kept this metaphorical mask up for years. And she had kept a literal mask for about a year. She didn't like Adrien in the slightest, he was too kind and helpful. She only had eyes for a certain white cat with lilac orbs under that mask that was pure as white, but the man underneath was not pure, she just knew it.

"Hello? Earth to Marinette!" Marinette snapped out of her reverie, the faux smile returning to her lips and the false nervousness lighting up those bluebell eyes of hers.

"Were you even listening to me? Let me guess, thinking of your future life with Adrien?" A smirk formed on Alya's lips, her hand on her waist, hip jutted out. Her trusty phone was in her free hand, holding it up in the air as she asked her teasing question.

"Y-yeah," Marinette grinned internally as the stutter left her lips; even a year after knowing Alya, she had never faltered with her persona. But even so, sometimes Marinette felt that when she kept up her gentle and cheery attitude for a while, she would become that person, or lash out in small bursts, not able to hold herself back. Like what she did to Manon today. It felt so satisfying to scare the child, but it wasn't enough. She would transform soon, and hopefully her partner in crime would join her. As Marinette planned how she would escape the park and transform, Alya scoped out the park and its setup, formulating a plan on how to get Marinette to Adrien. A loud and obnoxious voice both brought them back to reality.

"Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!" A grin exploded onto Alya's face, grabbing Marinette by the wrist, her grip unbreakable. A yelp of surprise forced its way past Marinette's thin lips, her knees buckling before her as she was yanked from her standing position. Alya had darted forward, dragging Marinette behind her. The blonde haired male who was being photographed turned his head when he heard the yelp, his tired and annoyed face breaking out into an excited grin as he saw the bluenette he had a crush on. He waved without a thought, the photographer seeing this tried to get his attention and use his sudden good mood for pictures. Marinette rolled her eyes quickly at the wave while Alya's was distracted by the photographer's obsession with the mentioning of the italian dish. Marinette pulled out her phone, looking up at an occupied Alya who was trying to get themselves closer to Adrien. She fought back an evil grin as she excused herself.

"Alya, I'm so sorry but I have to go help my parents at the bakery! I'll see you later!"

"Okay, see yo-?" Alya was cut off as Marinette took off running in the direction of her house, but into the alleyway just before her dwelling. Alya let out a huff and sat on the park bench, might as well enjoy the nice weather.

* * *

"Come here little butterfly and utilize the wondrous emotions that are radiating off of this child. Fly away my little Tenshi, and bring out her inner hero!"

* * *

Marinette opened her bag, a dark grey creature with red spots flying out, hovering in front of the bluenette. Marinette let out a few chuckles, taking one last glance at the peaceful city. "Tikki. Darken my heart," She spoke the words clearly with a deadly calm tone. The creature's eyes were filled with disastrous looks.

"With pleasure!" The small creature called out before being sucked into the young girl's earrings, transforming her into the infamous _Miss Fortune._

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello again! Wow! I was NOT expecting so much feedback from just the first chapter! Thanks you guys! I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy that I made people happy with the beginnings of this story! So here is Chapter ii. ! I hope you enjoy! This story is also on Quotev and Archive of our Own. Once again, thanks so much for all of the amazing feedback, keep it coming! Love you all~ Ciao!_


	3. iii

**The scene opens to an overview of Paris, the sun high in the sky.**

A blur of black and red zoomed across the sky, the sound of laughter filling the air. The people of Paris looked up to the sky. Many with the looks of, horror, worry, fear on their faces. It was _her._ It had to be. No one had a laugh that evil or that menacing. No one had a laugh filled with so much hatred. She stood there, on top of the Bourgeois Hotel with her weapon in hand. She was poised, ready to fight, ready to wreak havoc.

"Hello Paris! How are you all doing?"

Many were starstruck by her sudden appearance. To some it was only natural, it had been almost a month since the last attack. And where the spotted villain appeared, her literal partner in crime followed close behind.

"It's been a while, but as I watched the horizon of the city, I realized, it was so unfortunate that you haven't had any _excitement_ in your day to day lives,"

She started to swing her weapon around. It was a spiked sphere connected to a chain wrapped around her torso in a harness type pattern. She pulled the chain loose from her body, throwing it so it wrapped around a light post and threw herself off the building, swinging herself across the city street, people screaming for help.

* * *

The park was as silent as ever, until an echo of a scream resonated throughout the scenery, interrupting the sweet silence. The blonde model looked away from the camera, looking towards the city streets where the commotion was. Everyone had stopped what they were doing as the shriek was one that they had heard before. Adrien furrowed his brows in thought. It had to be. It had to be her. She just couldn't wait could she. He swiftly escaped the photographer as he was starstruck, packing up to leave so he didn't get caught in the midst of a battle. Adrien chuckled lowly as he hid behind the trunks for the equipment.

* * *

The screams of the Parisians resonated throughout the city as a black and red blur swung around the city, the spiked sphere pulling down things as the young woman maneuvered herself throughout the city. The sound of laughter was quickly changed to a shriek as a white blur tackled the female clad in black and red, the two landing on a roof. The spiked sphere and a silver staff beside the two.

"Quite an entrance there~ _chaton,_ " The young villain laughed after she spoke. Her gaze landed upon her partner; a young male dressed in a white cat suit with a silverish tint. His eyes glowed a soft lilac color, however the look in the soft colored eyes was one of a mischievous nature, a grin on his thin lips.

"Hello there, Miss Fortune. How are you doing this _purr-fect_ afternoon?"

 **A/N:** Hello reader! I apologize for such the long wait for an update. I have been neglecting it a bit because my crazy schedule.

I really hope my schedule will clear up a bit more so I can get the next chapter out. I have big plans for this story.

 _Ciao~!_


	4. iv

**A/N:** Hello readers! I am extremely sorry that I haven't been posting and updating in the past year. It seems like such a jerk move on my part and I cannot apologize enough for putting this on an unplanned hiatus. Inspiration has came and went. I seem to get short bursts of inspiration and motivation. Mix that with my procrastination problem and it does not fair well. I can't help but feel that this may disappoint those who have liked this story and waited for it to update. I do hope that this chapter is taken well. But I do apologize in advance if it does seem half-assed. I really hope to whatever ethereal being that is out there that you enjoy this story in the long run. Anyway, I did just write a rather long and negative Author's Note, so I should just let you go to read the chapter (Unless you skipped this part the moment you read A/N). Happy reading!

* * *

"Oh chaton, I am doing quite well today! Although, today has become even better as you, _mon cher,_ have to appeared to help me keep the city under our control," Miss Fortune smiled softly and reached her hand to gently touch the white feline's cheek, however he evaded her hand, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"Come on, Missy," Miss Fortune let out an semi annoyed groan as he used his nickname for her, "We have work to do," In one fluid movement, he propelled himself off of his back and onto his feet, grabbing his silver staff in the process. Miss Fortune let out a huff, rolling her eyes half-heartedly at Chat Blanc's response. He had always rejected her advances, changing the subject or straight up pushing her away. The young woman sat up, dusting herself off quickly as she got on her own two feet. Chat Blanc looked back at her with a mischievous look before propelling himself off of the roof and onto another one, the screams and yells of the Parisians resuming. Miss Fortune took a deep breath, the annoyed expression turning into a wicked smile as she remembered what she was doing, and took off to continue their rampage through Paris.

* * *

"Climatika, I am le Papillon. Your immense delight has caused me to choose you to help me defeat the infamous Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc. Your job is to defeat the two, gaining their miraculous and delivering it to me," His voice was gentle and comforting, but at the same time strong and determined.

"Of course, le Papillon, I plan to do my best,"

* * *

The cries of the innocent Parisians continued as pandemonium broke out, the chaos caused by the white feline and his spotted accomplice bouncing back and forth between the two, each time the damage increased. The longer the two were together, there was more death and destruction than there had been the past few minutes.

A mace head on a chain flew from Miss Fortune's hand, a vile look plaguing her features. However, a blast of ice flew down from above, the mace head now frozen to one of the many sidewalks instead of wrapped around a street lamp as intended. Miss Fortune's face contorted from vile into something of fury.

"I am Climatika! Your weather girl is here to tell you that your hurricane is about to cease!" An exuberant voice cried out. The girl sounded fairly young, but filled with so much _joy._ And Miss Fortune did not seem to appreciate the interruption.

Not one bit.


End file.
